


Part Time Job

by fireynovacat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fire Powers, Gen, Secret Identity, Street & Stage Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: HC likes to walk around the town center in the late afternoon. It's nice to enjoy the day without having to save it. Until something catches her eye.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Part Time Job

**Author's Note:**

> 42 - Empathy   
> HC- High Commander  
> 13- Glistening Petals/Flowers (nobody knows which) (but they're only mentioned in this first chapter)

It's late afternoon when HC ambles into the city "center". It isn't really, but it's where many of the community events happen. Markets, parades, holidays, and street preformers. The sun is starting to dip beyond the buildings, casting orange light over the gathered people.

It's not really tourist season, so the fancier acts aren't on right now. So she plans to ignore the crowds and keep walking, hopefully to the wharf before turning around. But she notices something out of the corner of her eye. Fire on some sort of rope whizzing in the air where the people have gathered. The music playing is some lyricless high speed dance music. Curious, the off duty hero manages to wedge up toward the front to see and of course, her suspicion is confirmed. 

Standing in the center, dressed in a tank top, gloves, arms wrapped, and leggings is Cosmic. Better known to the general public as Empathy. A powerful masked hero, famous for said empathy and _fire_ powers.

HC crosses her arms, fixing a disappointed glare. For a moment they make eye contact and flinch, but continue as if nothing happened. They're whipping two ropes around in the dance, each with the end lit on fire. Before slamming them into the ground, causing the flames to jump. HC knew enough to know Cosmic's powers aided it. 

As the music reached it's final swell Cosmic pulled something out of their pockets, flicked a lighter and blew, sending flames up in a wave. The music finished and they bowed with a smile. The watchers begin to leave, some dropping tips in a jar. 

HC is distracted for a moment as a semifamiliar teen with a rainbow flag brushes past to leave. When she looks up Cosmic had gathered their things and is already leaving. So she follows. "What is that?" She hisses after she's jogged to catch up. Despite the other hero's small size they walk fast. "Work," they reply "and now I have a class to get to." 

"Bull," she retorts. "Your degree is online and you don't have any online classrooms." The smaller shrugs but continues walking, leading the way to an apartment block. HC doing her best to make sure Cosmic _knows_ she's dissaproving of such a risky thing. Sighing, they unlock the door, tossing their pack to the side and briefly petting a tuxedo cat's head. "Sit, I guess."

The apartment is small, there's a queer flag hanging on one wall. The living room leading to the kitchen, with no dining room, just barstools at the counter. A hall leads off to other rooms. Cosmic is in the kitchen, heating water.

"What are you doing! What if people find out your secret identity!" HC sits at the counter. "They won't Commander." Cosmic sighs and pulls their hair out of its bun. Indigo streaks falling in their face as they pull out the ponytail too. "I don't use my powers really. Only enough to make sure it doesn't hurt viewers. What do you expect me to do? Work retail? In case you haven't noticed, villains attack between 9-5."

They pour the water and she has to admit, they have a point. "Scholarships pay for schooling and supplies, but not for living expenses. The city pays pretty well for my performances, plus tips." They offer a cup of her favorite tea and she takes it.

"There's still there possibility that you'll be recognized." "You have a point," they say returning to the cabinets, pulling out a lunch bag and going back. Pulling out food. "But I don't use my fire often really. Hard to match moves."

She sighs, still worried. "Just...be careful." She tries to make it form. A command. And Cosmic, ever the gremlin laughs. "What are you making anyway?" "Food for Glis. Pass me that chocolate bar." She obliges. It wasn't unusual for Cosmic to show up with food for the younger plague masked hero. 

"We're both on night patrol aren't we?" She asked, trying to make conversation after bombarding the empathy. "Yes. And Glis." And then something is tossed at her and she barely catches it in time. It's an energy bar. "You know these things aren't really that good for you, right?" "I'm a college student. Eat you overworked grump."


End file.
